the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of battles
This is a list of known battles, wars, disputes, and other deadly conflicts, in chronological order. Early history *c. 3,000,000 BC – Zhell–Taung War *Battle over the Universe *Narajan Intervention *Battle between the Kwa and the Naraja *Celestial-Naraja War *War between the Esh-kha and the Naraja *Between 90,000 BC and 89,100 BC – Narajan Civil War *Between 88,979 BC and 88,973 BC – Martian land wars *c. 2579 BC–2573 BC – Mutant Wars **2574 BC: Battle of Zeureg **2573 BC: Battle of Noawen *2550 BC: Prehistoric Cold War *Siege of Kaleth *Israelite-Philistine war Madakoran Crusades (700 BC–396 BC) *700 BC – Conquest of Madak *Battle in Edgewater *Madakoran Civil War Dark Rebellion (Pre-398 AD) Norman conquest (1066) Lord Tempest conflict (After 1400) *Battle of Egypt Reign of the Saskatchewan Kings (?-1848) *1797 – Attack on Saskatchewan *Between 1798 and 1844 – Battle over the Hallowed Hall *Between 1798 and 1844 – Duel between King Eden and the Lord of the North First World War (1914-1918) Knight War (–1945) *? – Battle of Huntsville *1922 – Skirmish in Orange Beach *1935 – Duel in Wisconsin *1935 – Liberation of Helena *1936 – Battle of the Appalachians Second World War (1939-1945) Dark Priest Crisis (1950s) First NoHead War (1980–1993) 1980s *1980s – Attack on Maryland *1980s – Battle of Palmyra *1980s: Escape from Yercade Prison 1990s *1990 – Destruction of the Capital Cities *1990 – Battle of Edgewater *1990 – Assault on the First NoHead Base *1993 – Invasion of Maryland *1994 – First Police Purge Imperial Era International Police Hunt *1995: Fall of the Government *1995: Attack on Superhero School *1995 – First Duel in the Police Station *1997 – Second Duel in the Police Station *1999 – Battle of Tennessee *1999 – Skirmish at Zira's Palace *2001 – Infiltration of Thunder Quarters *2004 – Bombing of Ecuador *2004 – Battle of the N-54 Fighter Construction Facility *2004 – First Mission to the Police Station *2004 – First mission to Columbia *2004 – Second Mission to the Police Station *2004 – Mission to Tsala *2005 – [[Battle aboard the Endurance|Battle aboard the Endurance]] *2005 – Third Mission to the Police Station *2005 – Skirmish in Manhattan *2005 – Mission to Mars *2005 – Battle of Tsala *2005 – Mission to Columbia *2005 – Rescue of Zett *2005 – Japanese Treaty *2005 – Battle in the Imperial Palace *2006 – Battle of the Second NoHead Base *2007 – Assault on the Imperial Palace *2007 – Skirmish in Queen Zygen's Palace *2007 – Duel in Thunder Quarters *2007 – Attack on Thunder Quarters *2007 – Duel on Illiun *2007 – Infiltration of Superhero University *2007 – Battle of Superhero University *2010 – Battle of Quackville *2012 – Attack on Del Wedellvar *2012 – Battle of Kansas *2013 – NoHead Cataclysm School War *2011 – Battle of GT-1 Base *2011 – Mission to Zira's Palace (School War) *2011 – Rescue at Tower Placement *2011 – Battle of the Bow-Tie *2012 – Mission to Thunder Quarters *2012 – Battle of GT-2 Base *2012 – Attack on Pleasant Grove *2012 – Prison Break *2012 – First Battle of Tower Placement Second School War *2012: Skirmish in Provo *2013: Battle of Orem *2013: Cavalier Offensive *2013: Escape from the Petersen House *2013: Attack on Seven Peaks Waterpark *2013: Second Battle of Tower Placement Time Army Offensive *2014 – Duel in Quackville *2014 – First skirmish at Clock Castle *2014 – Second skirmish at Clock Castle *2014 – Massacre at the Candy Store *2014 – Battle of Clock Castle Post-Time Army *2015: Esophagus Crisis *2016: Mission to Zira's Palace *2016: Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle *2019 – Attack at the haunted nursery *2019 – Dogfight over Earth Second NoHead War Early campaigns *2019: Attack on New York City **2019: Skirmish in New York City *2019: Skirmish at Wellington Hotel *2019: Duel at Central Park *2019: Battle of the Wasp *2019: Battle of Palmyra *2019: Attack on the NoHead Base **2019 – Showdown in the Fourth NoHead Base *2019 – Operation: Purge **2019 – Attack on the Police Station *21 December, 2019: Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base *23 December, 2019: Mission to Iseville *2019: Ambush in Australia *2020: Ambush at the McCallin House *6 January, 2020: Battle of Tsala *2020 – Skirmish at the Yellowstone Base Yellowstone Offensive *2020 – Attack on the MBH *2020 – Attack on New York City *2020 – Attack on Yellowstone *2020 – Ambush in Iowa *2020 – Battle of the west ridge *2020 – Battle of the Golden Gates *2020 – Liberation of Camp Neptune *2020: Battle of Yellowstone **2020 – Battle of Grassy Plains **2020 – Yellowstone Sky Battle Fragmentation of the Dark Order **May 2020 - Third duel in the NoHead Base *May 2020 – Battle of the Western Field *May 2020 – Duel in the Bench Store *May 2020 – Battle of the Eastern Field *2020 – Mission to the Lake of Tears (Police Grand Army Intelligence) *2020 – Mission to the Lake of Tears *2020 – Duel on the Construction Tower *2020 – Skirmish in the City Volcano *Alternate timeline: **2021 – Attack at Black Industries **2021 – Rescue of Baby Strength **2021 – Rescue of Hardy Post-City Volcano *American Purge **Battle of the Spells *Duel in Elmira *Duel in the MBH (2031) Third NoHead War *Duel in the Tower of Reincarnation *Race for the Lost Treasure of Zira Grover **Battle in the Sea of Sand **Escape from the Obrexta III *Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation *Duel in Bast Castle *Battle of Bast Castle Second Cold War *Skirmish in Transylvania Quarters *Attack on Percy *Second attack on the MBH *Battle of Transylvania Post-Transylvania *Skirmish in the MBH *Mission to Arizona *Mission to the t and i Factory *Skirmish in the Church of Styricataearetrea *Duel in the MBH (2070) Asian Revolution *Skirmish in the Palace of Despair Shadow Wars *Attack on Palmyra *Escape from the Defilement *Duel in the Acquisition District *Battle of Alaska *Attack on the Team of Terror *Attack on Pennsylvania *Third attack on the MBH Chase of Nebelon *Skirmish in _ *Battle of the Bridge *Battle of the Gods Legacy era *Defense of Rochester'' Battles of unknown time period Pre-First World War Battles of Unknown Placement * ? – Attack on Japan * ? – Battle above airport * ? – Krelle Massacre Other battles *Bengali Uprising Notes and references Category:Battles Battles